In a data center, generally, an Ethernet technology is used to construct a local area network, and a fiber channel (FC) technology is used to construct a storage area network based on SAN protocols (SAN). A computer device, namely a computer based Ethernet network adapter is used to access the local area network, and a fiber channel host bus adapter host bus adapter (HBA) is used to access the SAN. Multiple types of interface cards and network devices reduce service flexibility, increase network management complexity of the data center, and increase device costs and expenditures in aspects of electric power and the like. A fiber channel over Ethernet (FCoE) enables an Ethernet frame to carry a FC frame, so that an FC SAN and an Ethernet local area network can share a same single integrated network infrastructure. Thus, a problem brought by coexistence of different types of networks is resolved, and an objective of network infrastructure integration and simplification is achieved.
In a computer device, a network adapter, a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) card, a solid state drive (SSD) card, a graphics processing unit (GPU) card, and the and other similar devices are most commonly used as peripheral component interconnect express (PCIE) endpoint devices.
In the prior art, a management subsystem of a computer device configures and manages each PCIE endpoint device by communicating with multiple management software modules that run on an operating system, and each management software module manages each corresponding PCIE endpoint device respectively. To configure and manage multiple different types of PCIE endpoint devices, multiple management software modules need to be deployed, which leads to complicated deployment and difficulty in subsequent upgrade and maintenance.